Transas
by Don Jaimico de la Torre
Summary: una historia ambientada en una zona de Buenos Aires.


Este fic es muy diferente, aquí se va a tratar el tema de la realidad social en Argentina, es por eso que los personajes hablaran en idioma rioplatense.

En el barrio porteño del bajo Flores, vivían una banda dedicada al narcotráfico y a la delincuencia, los lugareños del llamaban Transas. Esa banda estaba conformada por el Mayor, el obeso líder; el doc, el fabricante de la cocaína; los hermanos Jan y Luke, quienes se encargan de vender la droga; Hans, el ladrón que solo usa sus puños como arma y el Gato, un ladronzuelo adolescente. Todos vivían en la misma casa.

Tenían de vecinos a dos fanáticos católicos que estaban fuera de sí, Maxwell trabajaba en la Iglesia, apoderándose de una parte de las limosnas para sí mismo. Su compañero Anderson enseñaba en una escuela religiosa de la región, pero nadie sospechaba que el sacerdote abusaba de niños, a quienes les obligaba a guardar sus secretos.

En el barrio, había dos amigos, uno se llamaba Rogelio y el otro le decían "El Negro Trípode", solían criticar a un joven maleducado y presumido llamado Walter, que era egoísta y traicionero, ambos solían decir de el:

-Hay que cagarle a palo a ese gil, chabón- Decía Rogelio.

-Sí, vamos a su casa a romperle todos los vidrios a ese concheto- Decía el Negro.

El Mayor se la pasaba sentado en el sofá de su casa, mirando la televisión, comiendo de más y vaciando latas de cerveza, además que no faltaban los cigarrillos, cuando no veía nada en la televisión, se ponía a contar los billetes y clasificar los botines de sus dos pillos que estaban a su servicio.

El doc, era un lunático que se encargaba de la fabricación de la mercancía, pero estando fabricando los panes de cocaína, le llegaron al cerebro y lo que provocaban su locura.

Jan y Luke se encargaban de vender la mercancía al barrio, pero el dúo se abusaba y exigían a sus clientes que paguen el doble, lo que causaba que haya más morosos y consumidores que se molestaban por los altos precios, pero siempre iban armados si alguien los atacaba.

Hans era el gran ladrón de la zona, a diferencia de algunos, no llevaba armas para intimidar a sus víctimas, si no que usaba sus puños, que si sus víctimas se resistían, los fulminaba de un puñetazo.

El Gato, era un embustero que se aprovechaba de las personas para quitarles algo de dinero, a veces, donde había más gente, robaba a escondidas y les quitaba algún objeto de valor a las personas, sin que estas se den cuenta.

Maxwell, a pesar de estar loco era bastante estúpido y creído, como cuando en la calle un joven le pregunto:

-¿Te puedo robar un segundo?-

-Si-

-Bien, dame la plata, el celular y el reloj-Saco un arma y cuando este le entrego sus bienes, el pillo se fue corriendo, pero el monje no lo persiguió:

-Me cago-Dijo y se rio.

Anderson se la pasaba mostrando sus dos espadas en el barrio, eran sus armas y atacaba con sagacidad, y lo que nadie sabía es que a veces hacia sacrificios humanos:

-Re cajetilla esas espadas, chabón-Dijo Rogelio cuando lo vio.

El Negro se acercó a él y le dijo:

-Una monedita para la limosna, loco-

-Anda a trabajar-Respondió el monje.

-Ah ¿eso porque soy negro? Bien, yo me rajo porque quiero-Dijo enojado.

Esa noche, Luke, Jan, Hans y el Gato fueron a un prostíbulo, a divertirse, aunque no le dijeron nada al Mayor y al doc que los estaban esperando. Los vendedores hablaron con el dueño del lugar y le dijeron:

-Si les das a Hans, las mejores putas, te damos buena propina, loco-

-Está bien-Respondió.

Dos prostitutas llamadas Abril y Nicole se fueron con el delincuente a un cuarto; Hans gozo con ambas cuando les hizo el coito anal a cada una, ellas gemían del placer.

Walter fue con ellos, pero era conocido como el chico mimado del barrio, pero trabajaba como soplón para el Mayor, pero el Gato le dijo:

-Eh gato, si te descubren, vamos a hacer boleta a tus viejos-

-Está bien, yo tendré cuidado-

-Más te vale, si no, sos boleta-Le dijo Jane.

Cuando pagaron por pasar la noche, volvieron con su jefe, que estaba enojado, y le grito:

-¿Se van de putas y no invitan? Son unos garcas ustedes, si vuelven a ir sin mí los voy a cagar a tiro-

-Calma gordo, si a ti te gusta más morfar que coger-Le dijo Jane.

-Cuidado con lo que decís, boludo, o si no, te meto la pistola en el orto-

Pero el doc sospechaba de sus vecinos, y querían saber que hacían a puertas cerradas, y Luke dijo:

-Esos loquitos se la pasan agarrando toda la plata de la iglesia, y además uno es violín-

-Tranquilos guachos, pronto nos haremos cargo de esos giles-Dijo el Mayor.

En el barrio, la tensión aumentaba entre los chicos del lugar, se andaban quejando que les culpaban a ellos por los robos que provocaban Hans y el Gato; comenzaban a sospechar de Walter, y se hartaban de que se abusen con la venta de drogas, hasta que los jóvenes como el Negro y Rogelio decían:

-Vamos a cagarle a tiro a todos esos giles, chabón-

-Vamos a romperles todos los vidrios-

Todos se iban a juntarse para atacar la morada del Mayor, y también de sus vecinos, que en vez de ayudarlos, les quitaban dinero.

Walter fue a la casa del Mayor apurado, pero uno de los chicos que era como campana dio la orden de atacar.

Cuando este joven ingreso, el Mayor le dijo:

-¿Por qué viniste, guacho de mierda? Mira que si te vieron, Hans te va a meter su garcha en su ojete-

-Los van a cagar a palo-Respondió.

Rogelio, el Negro y otros pibes fueron a la casa a atacarlos, incluso a los católicos, uno que se llamaba Gastón tenía un arma por las dudas; sin perder tiempo, comenzaron a arrojar piedras, pero decidieron ingresar a la casa, traían palos, tubos y otras cosas.

Luke, Jan, Hans y el Gato se enfrentaron a los atacantes, pero como los chicos eran más comenzaron a pelear dando golpes y patadas, ambos enemigos se transaban en lucha desgarrándose las vestimentas; incluso atacaron al Mayor y al doc, ambos se defendían como podían, pero a Hans lo atacaron dándole palazos y fierrazos, pero Walter intentaba huir, pero los chicos lo atraparon y lo abusaron.

Maxwell y Anderson salieron a luchar, pero Gastón mato al primero, pero el segundo iba a atacarlo, pero el joven le disparo, y antes de morir, Anderson le lanzo el cuchillo y lo mato.

Dentro del gran caos, Rogelio y el Negro escucharon las sirenas y dieron la orden de huir, dejando a sus enemigos golpeados.

Cuando huyeron, la policía ingreso y los esposaron, Jan, Luke, el Gato y el doc estaban heridos, Walter y Hans fueron hospitalizados, aunque el Mayor acompaño a sus cómplices en las patrullas, incluso secuestraron la mercancía, las armas y el dinero.

Luego del juicio, la banda fue a parar a la cárcel, incluso Walter por cómplice, Hans sufrió un daño cerebral permanente y fue recluido a un hospital mental, pero Luke, Jan, el Gato y el doc perdieron el respeto en el Mayor.

En la cárcel, el más fuerte había abusado de Walter, y esa suerte corrió el Mayor, que fue sodomizado, y nadie, ni ninguno de sus secuaces le ayudaron:

-Que se joda ese gordo culo roto-Dijo Jan.

-Por su culpa estamos aquí-Dijo Luke.

Y así termina esta historia ambientada en Argentina.


End file.
